The present invention relates to a method for applying defined clamping forces in a brake that is electrically operable by means of an actuator and includes a first friction surface (friction lining) and a second friction surface (brake disc), in between which a clearance is allowed, wherein the application of the first friction surface on the second friction surface is determined, wherein a correlation exists between the actuator position and the clamping force, wherein values of the clamping force as well as of the actuator position are determined, the values being measured by means of a clamping force sensor and a position sensor, with an assessed value of the actuator position being produced which corresponds to the application of the first friction surface on the second friction surface.
International patent application WO 01/68428 discloses a method and a control system for applying defined clamping forces in a disc brake that is operable by means of an electric motor using a reduction gear. The special features of the prior art method involve that the above-mentioned correlation between the actuator position and the clamping force is illustrated by a mathematical model, preferably by a polynomial of second order. When realizing the prior art method, however, updating of the assessed value of the actuator position which is referred to as position sensor offset valve, does not occur continuously, but with a time delay, namely only after each new assessment of the unknown parameters of the mathematical model.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to disclose a method and a control system permitting the continuous provision of current assessed values without time delays, in particular in order to adapt the point of application when wear of the brake linings during a brake operation cannot be ignored, what may happen e.g. at very high temperatures of the brake.